spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Jubilee
Jubilee is the youngest member of the X-Men. She is a mutant and has the power to create fireworks. History Joining the X-Men Jubilation Lee, nicknamed Jubilee, was an orphan. As a teenager she went to live with a foster family. Jubilee was unable to control her mutant power to create fireworks and as a result damaged several items around her foster family's house. Because of this her foster father registered her with a government agency called the Mutant Control Agency. Jubilee overheard her foster parents talking about this and became upset and said to herself that she didn't want to be born a mutant. Shortly afterwards Jubilee snuck out of her house and went to the mall. However, unknown to either Jubilee or her foster parents the Mutant Control Agency had sent a giant robot designed to kill mutants called Sentinels after her. At the mall Jubilee played video games in the arcade. However, a Sentinel was able to track her down and capture her. Despite this the X-Men, Storm, Rogue, and Gambit were also at the mall and were able to protect Jubilee from the Sentinel. The Sentinel nearly killed Gambit, but Jubilee was able to save him by shooting the Sentinel with fireworks. Jubilee attempted to outrun the Sentinel but it still managed to follow her. However, Cyclops arrived and destroyed the Sentinel by shooting it with his optic blast. However, before the Sentinel was destroyed it released a sleeping gas which caused Jubilee to pass out. Several hours later Jubilee awoke in the Xavier Mansion wondering where she was. Jubilee eventually found her way into the Danger Room where she saw Wolverine and Gambit fighting each other. Jubilee though Wolverine was going to kill Gambit so she shot him with fireworks. However, Jubilee soon learned that it was a training exercise and Gambit was in no danger. Storm then took Jubilee to the roof of the Xavier Mansion and explained to her what mutants were and told she that they were a group of mutants called the X-Men who fight for mutant rights and equality. Soon afterwards Jubilee rushed home to see if her foster parents were alright. However, two Sentinels were there waiting for her. The Sentinels used knockout gas on Jubilee and then took her to the headquarters of the Mutant Control Agency in Detroit, Michigan. A federal agent working with the Mutant Control Agency named Henry Peter Gyrich interrogated Jubilee to learn about the X-Men. Later on the X-Men were able to track Jubilee down and rescued her. Jubilee then went to live at the Xavier Mansion so she could learn how to control her mutant powers. However, she promised her foster parents she would visit them. Attacked by Sabretooth When the X-Men went to Metro Chemical to fight Magneto, Professor X ordered Jubilee to stay at the mansion to watch Sabretooth. This was the first time the X-Men had met Sabretooth and were trying to help him calm his animalistic side. Sabretooth was able to trick Jubilee into freeing him from his shackles and he grabbed her. Sabretooth then revealed that he had been sent by Magneto to take control of the mansion. Before Sabretooth could harm Jubilee, Wolverine arrived and saved her. After a brief fight Sabretooth fled the mansion. Genosha When Cyclops caught Gambit saying there was an island named Genosha and they welcomed mutants he believe it was an unproven rumor and shouted at Gambit to stop spreading rumors. However, Gambit told Cyclops that Genosha really did welcome mutants. Professor X decided to send Storm, Gambit and Jubilee to investigate Genosha. When the three X-Men arrived at Genosha everything seemed fine and it looked as if mutants really were welcome there. However, their room at the resort was attacked by an army and a Sentinel. Storm, Gambit, and Jubilee were then taken prisoner. Jubilee and the other mutants that were taken prisoner had special collars placed around their necks these collars negated their mutant powers but could be switched on and off by the guards. The guards told the mutants that the collars would be turned off so they could use their power to build a dam, but would be turned on if they tried to escape. Later Jubilee was taken back to her cell. However, there was a power outage which allowed Jubilee to escape. Jubilee came up with a plan to tackle the guard with the control to the collars and free themselves. Jubilee told this to the other prisoners. However, none of the other mutants wanted to risk their lives. When the mutants got up the next morning to work Jubilee rushed the guard and grabbed his control for the collars. However, when Jubilee attempted to turn the collars off she realized that the control she grabbed was a fake. Jubilee was then captured by a Sentinel. Jubilee was then placed in a small cell called the Box next to Storm. Gambit later returned and freed Jubilee and Storm from the box and revealed that he wasn't a traitor after all. Jubilee, Gambit, Storm, and the other mutants on Genosha then attacked the Sentinels located around the dam. Jubilee was also able to get the control for the collars and was able to use it to deactivate all the collars allowing all the mutants on Genosha to use their powers. Jubilee and the other mutants then began to attack the guards and the Sentinels on Genosha. Storm was able to use her powers to create a giant storm which destroyed the dam. Jubilee, Storm, and Gambit then left Genosha. Friends of Humanity When Morph was saved by Mister Sinister he learned that Jubilee was the newest member of the X-Men and believed she was trying to take his place on the team. Morph then disguised himself as Storm and broke into the Xavier Mansion and gave Jubilee and address and told her the people there needed help protecting mutants. However, Jubilee was really walking into a trap. The place Morph sent Jubilee was actually the base of a mutant hate group called the Friends of Humanity. When Jubilee arrived at the Friends of Humanity's base she was taken hostage. However, Jubilee was rescued by Wolverine. Omega Red While the X-Men were away Jubilee was left alone at the Xavier Mansion. Colossus arrived shortly afterwards and told Jubilee that he needed the X-Men's help to free his country from a mutant named Omega Red. With the other X-Men gone Jubilee agreed to accompany Colossus back to Russia by herself. She left a note on the fridge in the kitchen telling the X-Men what she was doing and went to Russia with Colossus. Colossus and Jubilee later found out where the Russian government was holding his family and attacked the prison to try and free them. However, Omega Red took Colossus' sister, Illyana Rasputina hostage. However, Wolverine had arrived at that moment and began to fight Omega Red. Jubilee, Wolverine, Colossus, and the Russian prisoners were then able to escape. A short time later Storm, Gambit, and Rogue arrived to help Wolverine, Jubilee, and Colossus fight Omega Red. They were also aided by a mutant that worked for the Russian government named Darkstar. Storm was able to use her powers to create an ice storm which froze Omega Red trapping him in ice once more. Spirit Drinker When Wolverine got a message from Leech of the Morlocks he went into the Morlock tunnels beneath New York City. There Wolverine met up with his old girlfriend, Yuriko Oyama, who was now a cyborg named Lady Deathsrike. Lady Deathstrike wanted revenge on Wolverine because she blamed him for her father's death. in the Morlock tunnels there was also an alien ship that belonged to an alien race known as the Shi'ar. When Wolverine sliced open the ship with his adamantium claws he released an alien creature known as a Spirit Drinker. The Spirit Drinker then drained Jubilee's soul inti its own body. Wolverine then had Gambit take Jubilee's body back to the mansion while he and Lady Deathstrike fought the Spirit Drinker. Longshot When Jubilee was just learning how to drive a very nervous Logan took her out driving. Jubilee was still learning how to drive and was not very good at it. When Jubilee pulled up to a convenient store, Logan went inside while Jubilee stayed in the Jeep. A portal then opened and Longshot, a resident of the Mojoverse, fell through the portal and landed in the jeep. Another portal then opened up and out of it came henchmen that worked for Mojo named Spiral and Gog, and they tried to capture Longshot. However, Longshot was rescued by Jubilee and they were able to escape. However, Mojo's servants sent dog-like creatures known as werewolves after them. The werewolves nearly killed Jubilee and Longshot. However, was able to track them down d rescued them. Logan asked Longshot why he was being hunted. However, Longshot had amnesia and couldn't remember. Jubilee and Logan then took Longshot to the Xavier Mansion so that Professor X could help him. Jubilee and Longshot then went for a walk around the Xavier Estate. Longshot then picked a flower and gave it to Jubilee and thanked her for saving his life. Jubilee gladly took the flower because she had a crush on Longshot. While Professor X was trying to help Longshot regain his memory, Jubilee was attacked by Mojo who had come to Earth to capture Longshot himself. The X-Men soon learned that Mojo had kidnapped Jubilee and they and Longshot started to search for her. The X-Men and Longshot quickly found Mojo. However, Mojo ordered his men to attack them so that he could televise their fight and get high ratings for his television station. Jubilee was later rescued by Rogue. When the ratings for his television show started to drop Mojo tried to kill Longshot. However, Jubilee blasted Mojo with her fireworks and shorted out Mojo's electronic torso which immobilized him. Knowing that he was defeated Mojo teleported back to his home dimension. Longshot then kissed Jubilee and her forehead and said that he would never forget her. Longshot then went through a portal back to Mojoworld so that he could lead a rebellion against Mojo. Spider-Man When Spider-Man learned that he was mutating into something that wouldn't be human he went to the Xavier Mansion to ask Professor X to cure him. However, when Spider-Man arrived at the mansion he fell through a trap door and into the lower level of the mansion and was confronted by the X-Men. Jubilee was shocked to see him there. However, Spider-Man was able to free himself from the restraints he was in and run off. However, the X-Men caught up with Spider-Man and brought him to Professor X. Spider-Man then told Xavier about his mutation and asked if he could cure him. However, Xavier answered that his work was not to cure mutants but to help them accept who and what they are. Angered by this Spider-Man left the mansion. Jubilee attempted to stop Spider-Man because she believed he could be a big help to the X-Men. However, Wolverine told her that Spider-Man was too much of a loner. Beast disagreed with what Wolverine said and told Wolverine that Spider-Man reminded Beast of Logan when he first joined that X-Men. As Beast walked out of the room Jubilee giggled at what he said about Wolverine and Wolverine appeared angered by his comment. As Beast chased Spider-Man he was captured by men that worked for Herbert Landon. Beast was then taken to the Brand Corporation where he learned that Herbert Landon planned on using a chemical to kill all mutants on Earth. The next morning Wolverine learned that Beast was nowhere to be found and contacted Cyclops and Jubilee who were testing the engines on the Blackbird. Wolverine asked if any of them had seen Beast and Jubilee told Wolverine to check the lab. However, Wolverine told Jubilee that he already checked the lab. Wolverine and Spider-Man later tracked Beast to the Brand Corporation and rescued Beast. However, Herbert Landon fell into the pool of chemicals which transformed him into a giant mutant creature. Professor Xavier soon learned of this and sent the X-Men to help Wolverine, Beast and Spider-Man defeat him. As they arrived they devised a plan to defeat Landon but first they had to rescue Landon's hostage, Genevieve. Both Storm and Jubilee attacked Landon with their powers which caused Landon to drop Genevieve. As Geniveve started to fall to the ground she was caught by Gambit who then got her to safety. Spider-Man and Beast were then able to drain Landon of his energy which caused him to turn back into human and he was taken to the hospital. Jubilee and the other X-Men then thanked Spider-Man for his help and returned to the Xavier Mansion. Fairy tales Host for Apocalypse Alternate timeline Days of Future Past Because of Senator Robert Kelly's strong anti-mutant stance he was targeted for assassination by Mystique and the Brotherhood of Mutants. Mystique shapeshifted into Gambit and assassinated him in that form. Even though Senator Kelly's death was the result of one mutant all mutants were blamed. After Senator Kelly's death a mutant control law was passed and the U.S. government built an army of Sentinels. The Sentinels then began to hunt down mutants all over the country. Some mutants attempted to fight back. However, the survivors were placed in detention camps where the mutants were killed. However, the Sentinels went out of control and began to target normal humans as well. Sentinels ruled the future where they would either kill mutants on the spot or capture them and take them to detention camps to be killed. Jubilee was killed in the year 2010. This timeline was erased when Bishop traveled back in time and worked with the X-Men to save Senator Kelly's life from Mystique. Age of Apocalypse In the year 2055 A.D. Master Mold was rebuilt. Master Mold then had a mutant criminal named Fitzroy travel back in time to the year 1955 to assassinate a young Charles Xavier. Fitzroy was able to accomplish this and because Xavier was killed at such a young age he was never able to form the X-Men. Because the X-Men were never formed in this new timeline mutants and humans were at war with each other. This war devastated the entire planet. In this timeline Magneto lead the mutant resistance against the human army, which also included meta-humans. It is unknown if Jubilee was a member of the resistance in this timeline or had been killed since she was never seen fighting during the war. However, the timeline was restored to normal when Wolverine, Storm, Bishop, and Shard traveled to 1955 and prevented Xavier's assassination. Powers Jubilee has the mutant ability to generate what she calls "fireworks." These are beams of energy that follow her mental commands. She can make these beams take various shapes and she can also make them explode. She can temporarily blind a person with sparkles of energy or create an explosion that is powerful enough to shatter metal objects. In the comics As a teenager, Jubilee's parents were murdered by two hitmen. However, the hitmen was supposed to kill the couple that lived next door to them but ended up killing Jubilee's parents by mistake. Jubilee then started to live on the street stealing what she needed to survive. During this time Jubilee learned that she was a mutant and she could create fireworks. While Jubilee was demonstrating her powers at a mall, a group of mutant hunters called the M Squad showed up and were able to capture Jubilee. Jubilee was rescued by the X-Men, Psylocke, Dazzler, Rogue, and Storm and later joined the X-Men. : In X-Men: The Animated Series, Psylocke and Dazzler were replaced by Gambit and Cyclops. Also in Night of the Sentinels, Part I, the M Squad was replaced by the Sentinels. Jubilee eventually became a vampire and at one point adopted a Chinese baby boy named Shogo Lee. Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *Night of the Sentinels, Part I *Night of the Sentinels, Part II *Enter Magneto *Deadly Reunions *Captive Hearts *Cold Vengeance *Slave Island *The Unstoppable Juggernaut *The Cure *Come the Apocalypse *Days of Future Past, Part I *Days of Future Past, Part II *The Final Decision *Til Death Do Us Part, Part I *Til Death Do Us Part, Part II *Red Dawn *Time Fugitives, Part I *Time Fugitives, Part II (Mentioned only) *A Rogue's Tale *Beauty & The Beast *Mojovision (Appears on a television screen) *Reunion, Part I *Out of the Past, Part I *Out of the Past, Part II *The Phoenix Saga, Part I: Sacrifice *The Phoenix Saga, Part II: The Dark Shroud *The Phoenix Saga, Part III: Cry of the Banshee *The Phoenix Saga, Part IV: The Starjammers *The Phoenix Saga, Part V: Child of Light *Savage Land, Strange Heart, Part I *Savage Land, Strange Heart, Part II *The Dark Phoenix, Part I: Dazzled *Cold Comfort *The Juggernaut Returns *Sanctuary, Part I *Beyond Good and Evil, Part I: The End of Time *Beyond Good and Evil, Part II: Promise of Apocalypse *Beyond Good and Evil, Part III: The Lazarus Chamber *Beyond Good and Evil, Part IV: End and Beginning *Have Yourself A Morlock Little X-Mas *The Lotus and the Steel *Love In Vain (Appears on a television screen) *Secrets, Not Long Buried (Illusion) *Xavier Remembers *The Phalanx Covenant, Part I *No Mutant Is An Island *Longshot 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *The Mutant Agenda *Mutants' Revenge Trivia *While casting Jubilee in X-Men: The Animated Series the creators of the series had in mind a voice that sounded like Ally Sheedy on Speed.s *In the episode, Longshot from X-Men: The Animated Series, Jubilee states that she is fifteen years old. *In the comics Jubilee has blue eyes, is 105 lbs, and 5 ft 5 in. Category:A-Z Category:Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters